Dungeons and Dragon's
by Master DV
Summary: Captured and sentenced to death. Well this wasn't how she expected her day to go, now faced with destiny how can she ever find the secret to her heritage. By some good old fashioned dungeon crawls and hunting down a mystical beast. Rise now Dragonborn!


**Dungeons and Dragons**

_**A/N: I do not own Skyrim or any other materials I may refer to in the course of this story.**_

'_How did I land myself in this mess?_'She thought. It was bad enough that she had lost everything of hers when she was mugged by bandits but now she had been imprisoned by the local imperial soldiers. She hadn't even done anything! One second she was wandering through the forest, the next she was being arrested for "illegal crossing of the border". She tried to explain to the soldiers that she had lost her papers due to bandits but they dismissed her story and hauled her off to jail to the dungeons! They had stripped her of her belongings (what was left of them anyways) and had even stripped her of her clothes! She was given some standard issue clothing that smelt of old goat. Why had this happened? Had she offended some deity? Or maybe one of those Deidra princes were messing with her? Whatever it was she definitely was sorry for pissing them off!

Currently she was riding in a wagon with a couple of other prisoners. She for the most part of the ride had been asleep but the rocky path had jolted her awake.

"Finally awake, I see." Said the man from across from her, She glanced at the man to see the dirty blond. He was dressed in some sort of padded guard's uniform that was blue and white. "What's a pretty women like you doing in a place like this?" he asked with a teasing smile.

She gave him a guarded looked before she answered. "I'm not sure myself." She replied, she took a look around her and saw another Nord that sat across from her glaring daggers at her. "What?" she questioned.

The Nord glared harder at her. "It's your fault that I'm even here. If it wasn't for you and the Stormcloak here the guard's would have never know that I would be using that route to escape. I could have been half-way to Hammefell!" he shouted at her.

"Hey!" the blond man intervened, "it doesn't matter what happened and who was responsible for what. We were all captured and we are all in this mess now. "He calmly said. The horse thief, if possible, looked even angrier.

The horse thief then took a look at the man who sat next to her. The man had a gag stuffed in his mouth. He wore fine clothing that would be fit for a nobleman. He had blond hair like the stormcloak across from her.

"What's with this guy?" the horse thief questioned. "Hey buddy you got a foul mouth or just some foul breath?" the thief chuckled at his own joke.

The stormcloak across from her look highly offended. "That is Ulfric stormcloak! Jarl of Windhelm, you will not speak to him in such a manner.

"Oh so you're the rebel jarl that's caused so much trouble lately. Its serves you right that you got captured, you've made my work impossibly harder as of late." The thief spoke with heavy smugness in his voice. "This is all because you got greedy and killed the high king. Rumors say that you shouted him to death, any truth to this?" the jarl just gave the man an impassive look.

With no visible response from the jarl the thief stopped talking, not that the jarl could respond with the cloth in his mouth. They sat in silence with the sound of the carriage bumping along the dirt path. It wasn't long before they saw a village they were approaching. It seemed that their destination would be an imperial owned village named Helgen. It wasn't a very big village but it was more fortified that most with big walls surrounding the keep.

As they approached the city she started to get nervous, she didn't want to get locked up! She had heard of all the horror stories of imperial dungeons and she wanted no chance to tell whether they were true or not.

They now approached the gate to Helgen. The horse thief was now praying to every god he knew of for assistance. She was freaking out as well but she kept her composure. The blond man across from her seemed calm. He even recounted a bit of his past to them, a story about a girl and some walls or something like that. When they entered the town she could practically feel all the eyes on them. The town was quite other than the murmurs and whispers from the village people as they rode by.

Soon the wagon came to a stop.

"Why did we stop?" the thief said.

"Isn't it obvious?" the stormcloak said." it's the end of the line." He said as he stepped off the cart.

An imperial soldier walked up to the group and told them to stand in line as other soldiers did the same to other prisoners.

"Alright prisoners, when I call your name go stand over there." He waved his hand in the direction of the tower that stood nearby. It was then that the horse thief freaked out and tried to make a run for it. He made it ten-feet before an arrow stopped his attempted prison break. She didn't particularly care that the man had just been killed but it was a bit shocking to see someone killed right in front of you.

She quickly got over it.

It was now her turn to step up. The soldier took a look at her; he noticed that she wasn't on the list or a Nord for that matter.

"You're quite a long way from the imperial city." He stated. "We will have your remains shipped back." He said with sympathy. What did that mean? Did he mean that they were….no that couldn't be! She hadn't even done anything wrong! She was broken from her little mental freak-out when he asked for her name. She politely told him it. Although being polite wouldn't get her out of this mess it never hurt to be polite.

She took her place among the rebels and thief in the line. There was a priestess nearby that appeared to be waiting for the execution to begin.

They called for the first name and the man impatiently told the priestess to err…well it was best if she did not repeat what the man had said. He walked up to the axe man and assumed the potion. He was asked if he wanted a reading from the Talos priestess but he declined. The axe man raised his great axe and brought it down on the man's neck, severing it clean. They kick the body off of the bloody tablet and a couple of soldiers dragged the body away.

It was the single most gruesome thing she had ever seen. Sure that other guy had been killed by the arrow but this guy had his head removed! It finally was dawning on her that she was about to die. She didn't want belong here and she hadn't committed any crimes! So why was she being put to death? It just wasn't fair! She prayed to Akatosh to save her from this mess.

If she was expecting an answer then the roar that came from the distance was it.

"What was that?" one of the imperials said. They all looked out into the distance for any sign of what had made the sound.

"Alright men, pay attention. It's probably nothing to worry about. Now you, women, get up here!" the commander pointed towards me.

Well this was it. She was about to be executed for no reason, in the middle of some town in Skyrim. Oh why did this have to happen to her?

She held her head high and walked up to the chopping block. She kneeled down and placed her head on the still wet chopping block. She turned her head and saw the man lifting his blade, as if in slow motion.

That was when she saw it. At first she thought it was a bird but birds didn't have 80 feet wing spans that let out a terrible roar. NO, that was- that was-

"DRAGON!" A man shouted out. The mythical creature landed on top of a tower that stood nearby. The dragon let out a shout that knocked her flat on her back. When she looked up she could she flaming rocks falling from the sky devastating the nearby troops and building. She could hear the sound of screaming and panic all around her.

Once she got herself oriented enough she picked herself up only to see that blonde soldier finish off one of the guards that had been watching them.

"hey you!' he shouted. "Come on we have to get to cover. Follow me!"

Not having any better options she quickly sprinted to a nearby tower where all the other rebels were taking cover. She stopped to catch her breath as the stormcloak debated on what to do.

"My Jarl we have to get out of here! One of the rebels said." This is not a safe place to be."

The rebel leader thought for a second. "We would not get far soldier. That dragon is tearing up this place. We would only get caught in one of those flame blasts. There was a crash outside and the building shook. "We should stay here for a bit and let it cool down. Then we make a run for the village gate. We will then spate into two groups and meet up at point bear-claw." It was this time that she decide to speak up. "Hey I'm not a part of your rebellion. I don't know about you, but I'm getting out of here right now." There may have been a dragon destroying the town outside but she was dead anyways if she stayed here and risk capture again.

"very well then." The jarl said, evenly "Roland, escort her to outside the tower." He ordered to the blonde stormcloak she had spoken to earlier.

"yes my jarl." He replied, he then turned to her and said. "Come on ma'am I think we may be able to escape from a ladder at the top of the tower. Come on up the stairs!" He dashed up the stairs with her following close by. They were nearly at the next floor when The dragon suddenly burst through the wall. It killed the unfortunate sap that had been standing there. The dragon let loose a torrent of flames into the room, incinerating all that had remained of the man.

It took flight once more with a flap of its mighty wings. With the dragon gone they could continue their escape, but the path was now blocked to the higher part of the tower.

"Damn!" Roland exclaimed. "We have to find another way!" he took a look outside of the hole that had been made in the wall. "Hey see that building? Jump to the building from here I'll meet up with you later." She looked at him like he had just grown two heads. She took a look out the whole and saw that the building was close enough to jump too and not go splat on the ground below. She quickly deliberated trying to just go back down stairs and exit through the perfectly good doorway down there, but that dragon was still out there and she needed to stay in cover. Well she had no choice then. It was either jump and go splat or CHOPM and gets eaten by a 50 foot dragon.

She took a couple of steps back before she took off in a full sprint. She leaped from the tower into the house and landed in the second story of the partially destroyed house…..that was on fire. Her legs hurt from the jump but she kept going she took a couple of steps towards the stairs when the floor collapsed and she fell. The wind was knocked from her when she landed on the table, which collapsed from the impact; she rolled on to her stomach and took a couple of deep breaths to get her breathing back to normal. She had no time for more as she had to dodge out of the way of a collapsing beam. She climbed to her feet and got the oblivion out of the house. She made it out only to find the dragon waiting right in front of her. She quickly dodges to the side managing to narrowly missing the inferno of flames that was sent her way. The dragon took flight once more and let loose another terrible roar.

An imperial ran over to here and helped her up. "Come with me if you want to live." The man said, he had a very peculiar voice that sounded foreign but now was not the time to ponder about the anomalies in peoples voices! She quickly followed the man to nearby cover where a man and a child were hiding. "Stay near me prisoner if you want to survive" if that was the case she would have grabbed his arm if it meant that she was close enough to stay alive.

"Now we have to find the captain, she'll know what to do, come on and follow me." He took off down the road, she quickly followed him. They ducked into an ally. "Stay close to the wall!" He shouted as the dragon flew nearby. It landed atop a wall an let loose some flames before taking off again. With the creature now gone they continued on their way. They came upon a group of soldiers firing arrow's at the beast. The captain stood among her men shouting orders.

They quickly ran to the group but the dragon suddenly landed. It crushed two men upon its descent. It unleashed a torrent of flames that toasted another three men to a crisp, smoking, carcass. The rest of the men drew their swords and charged the beast.

"To the keep men!" The captain shouted above the cries of pain and death. She attempted to run but a massive pair of jaws snapped firmly around her. She screamed out in pain but her voice quickly cut off. Seeing this freaked her out and the once again she and the soldier took off running for what she assumed was the keep. They ran right into a familiar blonde also making his escape.

"Move aside traitor. I have no time for you!" The man yelled out to the blonde as he drew his sword. Roland stood in the middle of the path with his sword also drawn. "Don't worry about it. I'm making my escape as well." It was then that he noticed the man's current company. "Hello there again, we meet once more perhaps this is fate?" He said with a sly smile. As if he didn't know that they would meet once more even though the odds of one of them dying by a dragon right now are very high. He took a step closer but hesitated when the soldier put up his sword in a threatening manner. The rebel held up his hands in show that he meant no harm. "Now, now don't be too hasty we both need to get out of here. How bout we go inside before we all get eaten by that dragon." Speaking of said dragon, it was flying dangerously close to the group and looked like it had its sights set on them. The trio ran into the keep before the dragon could circle back and burn them all alive.

Inside the keep was a very Spartan in design room. It had some beds and chest's with very little décor. It smelled of sweat and mold, but hey if it kept them out of sight from the dragon she didn't care.

"Okay now that were safe….." the imperial soldier raised his sword to the man's neck."Now would be a good time to kill you." He said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Seeing that the two men were about to kill each other she spoke up. "Wait! We don't need you two fighting right now. We need to focus on getting out of here alive; we have a much better chance of surviving if we work together." She told the two men.

"HA! Work with a Stormcloak. I'd rather take my chances with that dragon" The soldier said to her. She stepped in front of the man and looked him right in the eye.

"Look right now a dragon is ripping this place to shreds and you want to fight about a issue of ideals? Can't you just call a truce for just one moment? We don't need to fight we can all leave this place alive." She said with all the seriousness she could muster. "Now put down the sword and untie these ropes from my hands."

The man held her gaze for a moment before he sheathed his sword and took out a small dagger from his belt and cut her loose."Thank you." She said.

"Alright." The rebel spoke up." Now that we are working together apparently, perhaps we can continue?" The man said as he started to look around the room for an exit. The Imperial snorted before he took a look at her. She raised a eyebrow at the intensity of his gaze at her, he seemed to be checking her out but his next comment banished that thought.

"You can't continue forward dressed like that. Check one of the chest's around here from some armor or more proper clothes." She took a look at herself and realized that her already flimsy cloth shirt was torn in many places and was showing more skin then what was proper for a lady. She quickly covered herself with her arms as if the man could see through her clothes. She made her way over to one of the many chests in the room and opened it to find some armor and robes. Forgoing the armor she picked up the robe's and sent a pointed look at the two men in the room. They both noticed her look and what she was holding and quickly turned around to give her some privacy.

She stripped out of the torn shirt and donned the robes. She didn't have any undergarments on at the time as all her possessions had been taken from her when she was arrested, so she was going 'commando' for now. She cleared her throat signally that she was done. They turned around to be dressed in some blue robes that one of the soldiers had left behind, she made her way to the door that led further into the keep a motioned for the two men to follow.

"Shouldn't you take a weapon from the room? We may need to use them." He said as he sent a not-so-subtle glance at the blonde stormcloak.

She shook her head before replying. "I don't require any weapons. I have other ways of dealing with trouble that comes my way." She said as she created a spark of fire to ignite from her hand.

"You're a mage?" the man said with a surprised look. "Why didn't you just burn the rope that held you and escaped?" the man questioned. She looked a little embarrassed at the comment.

"We I'm not THAT great at magic. I can only cast the very basic's and even then they're not very powerful. It takes a little more skill to be able to cast the spell with your hands bound." She said a bit meekly."Anyway how about we introduce each ourselves to each other?" she quickly changed the subject off of her mastery of the arcane art's.

The two just looked at each other before the blonde spoke up. "We need no inductions; we come from the same village and _used_ to be friends." She looked surprised at that. From the way that the men had acted it had seemed as if the other man had murdered the other's family.

"Then why all the hostility between you guys?"

The imperial answered the question this time. "Because some of us are dirty traitors and follow that murderer of a Jarl." The man said with much acid in his tone.

"The Jarl did not murder the high king and you know it. He won that duel fair and square!" The rebel said back.

"That's bullshit and you know it-"

"Stop it you two!" she interjected between the two before it could degrade into a shouting match. "It shouldn't matter what happened with whom. You two used to be friends and friends should never want to kill each other…. Well seriously kill each other anyway." She added as an afterthought, remembering a certain friend of hers back in Cyridill. "The point is that you two should make up." Both men just gave her a look as if saying 'yeah, that was going to happen'. They both snorted and looked away from each other as they continued down the dark corridor that led deeper in to the keep. She sighed and followed after the two.

"Well if you care to know my name is-." She was cut off as the entire place shook "Never mind we need to get out of here before the whole place collapsed." They hurried their pace taking them deeper in the dungeon.

**A/n: Well it cut's off her despite there being more to the chapter. I felt the need to cut it short because I was taking way too long to actually type it up. So this will be the first part of a two part chapter. Oh and yes I'm aware that some of the events are a bit different, as are some of the names but I'm way too tired to care right now and they will be corrected next chapter. Just bear with me for now. Anyway I'll see about getting the second part up soon but don't hold your breath because knowing me I'll take waaaaaayyyyy to long to get off my ass and type it up.**

**Anyway way thank you for reading and please review if you want to make any suggestions then please leave them in the reviews. **

**MasterDV**


End file.
